cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Construction yard (Red Alert)
The Construction Yard constructs and places the various base structures. It also serves as a command center of a commander's base. Purpose The Construction Yard is built from a Mobile Construction Vehicle, or MCV, that unpacks into a large building which constructs the other buildings required for the base, as well as acting as a command center for the base. Traditionally, when a building is ordered by a commander, the structure is constructed inside the construction yard, and, once completed, is placed at a location chosen by the commander. Due to problems involving power transmission and physical transport, structures usually can only be deployed next to already constructed buildings, such as the construction yard. During WWIII, several changes were made to the Constructions Yards, including the ability to repack itself into an MCV and the ability to be unpacked on water. The Construction Yard is the pinnacle of military technology, able to develop an entire base from a single vehicle. Description During Great World War II, both the Allies and the Soviets used physically identical Construction Yards, the only diffrence being the structures that they produced. By the time of Great World War III the Allies and the Soviets each had a unique Construction Yard. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster Yuri's forces had their own unique Construction Yard. During World War III all three factions again had their own unique Construction Yards. Aquissition of Construction Yards Whenever commanders are ordered to establish an outpost, they are given a large vehicle called the Mobile Construction Vehicle, or MCV. This vehicle can be moved to a sutible location and unpacked into a construction yard. Additional MCV's can be purchased at the War Factory (RA Universe), though at an astronomical, and often times prohibitive, cost. Occassionally Construction Yards would already be delpoyed when the commander's mission begins. Deployment of Structures Great World War II and Great World War III During Great World War II and Great World War III the Construction Yard functioned by constructing base structures inside construction yard itself. Once construction is complete, the construction location is chosen, and the structure is built there. The structures can only be placed with in a certain distance from other buildings, and that distance is increased by the placement of new structures. World War III During World War III, the construction yards for all three factions differed in the process by which they built new base structures and expanded the area in which structures culd be built Allies The Allies still construct thier buldings in the tradional way, by bulding them inside the construction yard and then choosing a location once construction is complete. Unlike in previous conflicts, however, the distrance from the construction yard that structures can be built is fixed, and can only be expanded by using a prospector to build an outpost. Soviets The Soviets now construct their buildings by choosing a location and building the entire structure at that location. This can be dangerous as Soviet buildings can now be attacked and possibly destroyed while under construction. The Soviet build space expands the old fashioned way by increasing as new buildings are constructed. Empire of the Rising Sun The Empire of the Rising Sun does not follow any of the tradional building techniques seen in the previous conflicts. Rather then construct actual buildings, the Empire's Construction Yard produces units called "Nanocores", which function similar to the MCV, unpacking into the base structures. Also like the MCV, the nanocores are able to unpack anywhere on the map without being restriced to being close to another building. However, this advantage also comes with a drawback, as the nanocores have weak armor and no way to defend themselves from enemy units. Additionally, if one captures an Allied or Soviet construction yard, because Imperial structures, even the Construction Yard, do not provide much building space around them, it is sometimes nearly impossible to place other Soviet or Allied buildings. Structures Built Great World War II Allies *Power Plant *Sandbags *Concrete Wall *Fake Construction Yard *Barracks (required Power Plant) *Advanced Power Plant (required Power Plant) *Naval Yard (required Power Plant) *Fake Naval Yard (required Power Plant) *Ore Refinery (required Power Plant) *Pill Box (required Barracks) *Camo Pill Box (required Barracks) *Turret (required Barracks) *Kennel (required Barracks) *Ore Silo (required Ore Refinery) *War Factory (required Ore Refinery) *Fake War Factory (required Ore Refinery) *Radome (required Ore Refinery) *Fake Radome (required Ore Refinery) *Service Depot (required War Factory) *Helipad (required Radome) *AA Gun (required Radome) *Technology Center (required War Factory and Radome) *Gap Generator (required Technology Center]] *Chronosphere (required Technology Center) Soviets *Power Plant *Concrete Wall *Barbed Wire *Barracks (required Power Plant) *Advanced Power Plant (required Power Plant) *Sub Pen (required Power Plant) *Ore Refinery (required Power Plant) *Flame Tower (required Barracks) *Kennel (required Barracks) *Ore Silo (required Ore Refinery) *War Factory (required Ore Refinery) *Radome (required Ore Refinery) *Service Depot (required War Factory) *SAM Site (required Radome) *Airfield (required Radome) *Helipad (required Radome) *Technology Center (required War Factory and Radome) *Tesla Coil (required Technology Center]] *Nuclear Missile Silo (required Technology Center) *Iron Curtain (required Technology Center) Great World War III Allies *Power Plant *Ore Refinery (required Power Plant) *Barracks (required Power Plant) *Airforce Command Headquarters (required Ore Refinery) *Naval Shipyard (required Ore Refinery) *Patriot Missile System (required Barracks) *Pill Box (required Barracks) *Wall (required Barracks) *War Factory (required Ore Refinery and Barracks) *Prism Tower (required Airforce Command Headquarter) *Robot Control Center (required War Factory) *Service Depot (required War Factory) *Battle Lab (required Airforce Command Headquarter and War Factory) *Ore Purifier (required Battle Lab) *Spy Satellite Uplink (required Battle Lab) *Gap Generator *Weather Control Device Soviets *Battle Bunker *Tesla Reactor *Ore Refinery (required Tesla Reactor) *Barracks (required Tesla Reactor) *Radar Tower (required Ore Refinery) *Naval Yard (required Ore Refinery) *Flak Cannon (required Barracks) *Concrete Wall (required Barracks) *Sentry Gun (required Barracks) *War Factory (required Ore Refinery and Barracks) *Tesla Coil (required Radar Tower) *Service Depot (required War Factory) *Battle Lab (required Radar Tower and War Factory) *Nuclear Reactor (required Battle Lab) *Industrial Plant (required Battle Lab) *Nuclear Missile Silo (required Battle Lab) *Psychic Sensor (required Battle Lab, lost after Yuri's defection) *Cloning Vats (required Battle Lab, lost after Yuri's defection) *Iron Curtain (required Battle Lab) Yuri *Tank Bunker *Bio Reactor *Slave Miner (required Bio Reactor) *Barracks (required Bio Reactor) *Psychic Radar (required Slave Miner) *Submarine Pen (required Slave Miner) *Gattling Cannon (required Barracks) *Citadel Walls (required Barracks) *War Factory (required Slave Miner and Barracks) *Psychic Tower (required Psychic Radar) *Grinder (required War Factory) *Battle Lab (required Psychic Radar and War Factory) *Cloning Vats (required Battle Lab) *Genetic Mutator (required Battle Lab) *Psychic Dominator (required Battle Lab) Red Alert 3 To use the Top Secret Protocols the conyard must stay intact or all powers are useless. Imperial Buildings Note the buildings expect the wall come in Nanocores. * Instant Generator * Instant Dojo * Mecha Bay * Imperial Docks * RA2:Ore Refinery * Nanotech Mainframe * Wall * Defender VX * Nanoswarm Hive * Psionic Decimator * Wave Force Tower Soviet Buildings Note if you deploy a Soviet Structure please protect it until construction is complete and when its done it expands to build farther from your conyard. *Wall *Sentry Gun *Flak Cannon *Tesla Coil *Iron Curtain *Vacuum Imploder *Reactor *Barracks *Super Reactor *Refinery *War Factory *Naval Yard *Battle Lab *Airfield *Crusher Crane Allied Buildings Note Allied buildings take time to deploy. *Multigunner turret *Wall *Spectrum Tower *Chronosphere *Proton Collider *Power Plant *Boot camp *Refinery *Seaport *Defense Bureau *Armor Facility *Airbase See also Command Center (Generals) Construction yard Category:Red Alert 3 Buildings Category:RA2:Allied GWII Buildings Category:RA2:Soviet GWII Buildings Category:RA2:Yuri GWWIII Buildings Category:RA2:Allied WWIII Buildings Category:RA2:Soviet WWIII Buildings Category:Red Alert 3 Empire of the Rising Sun